


《承语》第十五章  送离

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng





	《承语》第十五章  送离

贺语打开盒子，里面安静的躺着一个东西。  
————————————————  
贺语从前也是这样护着贺遥的。或许说“护着”太过不自量力。

贺遥在一次任务结束后回主家汇报，正巧赶上主家的众人把贺语提到刑堂里，理由是，贺语偷了一块金币。贺语自然是拿不出来，贺家众人也没一个人肯承认，对于他们来说，这只不过是众多公款私用中的一次，只是账目上出了些意外，就自然而然的把锅甩给了那时正负责打扫仓库的贺语。贺遥走进刑堂，贺语正跪在地上，贺家通体漆黑的家法鞭子滴着血，刚从他身上撤下来，他正粗粗地喘着气，准备接着被下一轮问话。

贺遥自己也对主家的小把戏、趋炎附势深有体会，只是眼前这个小家伙显然比他的处境更惨些。“不就是一块金币？我替他赔了。”他从怀里掏出刚收的一批货款抽成，正要递给那群不止不休的老头子，被贺语抬起的胳膊止住了。他好像是极累，半句话都说不出来，只能虚虚地半抬着胳膊，半晌，才从渗着血的嘴角中吐出一句细若游丝的话，“不是我...”。贺遥瞬间明白了，不是他的错，就是被这些老狐狸再审上几轮，他也不愿意承认自己做过偷鸡摸狗的事，让贺遥为他息事宁人。

贺语苦笑一下，自己从来就没有什么资格去争什么光明磊落的，从前是，如今也是。

栾承刚才的失望、愤怒、怀疑都还历历在目，栾承一巴掌把他贯在地上，从窗口看去，那个人的身形已经淹没在黑暗中了。庄园北侧对着的是一片小树林，要搜索一个人更加不容易，何况栾承很少到这边来，照顾姜姚的也只是一些负责日常起居的佣人，整个庄园可以调动的人手并不多。

半晌，栾承安排好了常叔去调附近的监控后，才又回到贺语的房间。

贺语已经冲着房门跪直了，一动不敢动地低着头，极力压抑着抽气带来的后背起伏。栾承拿起被留下的那件大衣，左右翻找，最后在大衣内侧的兜里翻出一团皱皱巴巴的纸——里面包裹着还散发着腥臊气息的乳白色液体，显然这液体的主人不想让它进入另一半的身体，打算带走回去再毁尸灭迹。但可能是穿着长风衣不方便行动，便扔给贺语。

栾承觉得自己的怒气到了顶峰反而冷静下来，“贺语，刚从我的床上下来就急着给他上？怎么我都不知道你这里这么寂寞？”栾承俯下身，把手伸到贺语宽松的家居服中，两根手指挤进臀缝，找到穴口直接粗暴了插了进去，在贺语尚温热松软的肠道内探了探。

“你的相好倒是会找时间，这是我艹的还是他艹的？”栾承站起身，一只手虎口抵着他的下巴，手指捏着的脸颊。贺语说不出话来，知道栾承是故意要他难堪，他也不必回话，只是下颏被捏的生疼，他被迫看向栾承的眼里积聚了饱满一层水雾，他小幅度的摇了摇头。

不是我...

"你很好，贺语。连着几天装着睡不着，今天可算摆脱我了是么？或者你不是装的，睡不着就是在等他？你是不是很不想做奴隶？贺少爷？想离开我？他来救你？"栾承一字一句说的清晰残忍，带着些深秋的冷冽。深秋的风从大开的窗户刮进来，两人完全感觉不到冷。栾承不愿意再看他眼里星光破碎和卑微的恳求，只想把这张让他怜惜过、珍惜过的脸毁掉。栾承没留力气，在贺语另一边脸上也甩了一巴掌。

贺语从来没觉得巴掌也能这么疼。他的耳朵里蜂鸣作响，看着栾承的背影都被金星盖了一层，两边脸颊都麻木着，皮肤火辣辣的疼，一动嘴角都牵扯着肿起来的皮肉。他的身体被打的歪向一边，挣扎着起来的时候，看到常叔正在栾承耳边低低地说着什么。

贺语只觉得惭愧后悔无比。都是他，平白对栾承多了那么多不该有的心思，才会闹腾着睡不着觉；都是他，偏偏要生在贺家，才会与贺遥有着那么些割舍不掉的过往；都是他，脑子一热抬手拦住栾承，才惹得他暴怒；都是他，弄丢了那么好、对他那么温柔的主人。贺语忍不住为拿些即将流失掉的美好而心痛懊悔，虽然明明知道自己不配，贺语想。

恍惚间，他被常叔拽着胳膊架了起来，面对这个一直护着自己的老人，贺语再也忍不住，双眼中积聚的水汽都顺着脸颊直直地流了下来，“常叔...”

“哎，贺语，好孩子，”常叔一边拉着他一边往外走，拉开车门，把他送上了等在院外的车，“怎么就闹成了这个样子。你在这儿等着啊。”

车子刚刚发动，窗外还是一片漆黑的夜，贺语只穿了一件单薄的家居服，冷气从他宽大的袖口钻进来，刺在他皮肤上。贺语茫然地左右看看，这是要去哪？栾承要把他...送去哪？眼泪蛰进肿起来的皮肤里生疼，贺语慌乱地抹了抹眼泪，跪在车厢内的地板上，用力挺直上身双手扒着窗户边往外看，贺语心跳的飞快，内心不断祈祷着一个念头，栾承不会不要他...求求栾承，不要不要他...

不一会，贺语看到常叔推着两个箱子出来了，一大一小，小的那个是他的行李箱。他看着常叔把两个箱子装进后备箱，觉得胸口的呼吸被一团棉花阻塞住，双眼涌出一大股眼泪，他的双手都在颤抖。

“我不需要奴隶，没用的奴隶我也不会留在身边...”栾承的话在贺语耳边响起。

“长得还不错，可惜我身边不缺奴隶...”还有更早的栾承，对着跪在地上等着决定命运的贺语这样说。贺语跪在后座上，紧紧压抑着体内汹涌的恐惧，可是没有什么成效，终于在常叔拉开后座车门的一瞬间崩溃。

“常叔...常叔！求求您，别送我走！求求您！”贺语从车上窜下去，拦在车前面跪下，不停地磕头恳求，声音听起来悲戚凄厉，几乎可以算得上吼叫，他知道这样有些无力，可是这是他能做的唯一的事了。他从记事开始就没有过这样失态的时候，他知道失态只会引来别人更加的厌恶，可他现在即将连呆在栾承身边的机会都要失去了，还要管什么别人的厌恶？

常叔显然也被吓到了，忙拦住他不管不顾撞着地的额头，试图把他扶起来，“你这是干吗，先起来...”

"常叔..."贺语的胸膛里被抽走了空气似的窒息着，他哭的有些缺氧，只能大口抽着气，在嗓子里哽咽着，“主人呢...我可以解释...求求您，让我见他一面...求求您，求求主人，不要送我走...”贺语往前爬了几步，双手紧紧地拽住常叔的裤腿，无力地把头埋在双臂之间，好像躲起来，就又能回到几天前，栾承温柔把他圈在怀里，轻轻拍着哄他入睡一样。

-真的求求你...别把我送走，我已经无处可去了...我不能离开你的脚边...我可以接受任何惩罚，只要是你...贺语觉得自己的心被撕成了两半，无数的呐喊声从裂缝中溢出，却无人听到。

“小语，小语你冷静点。”常叔把他扶起来，跟他轻声解释，“家主让我把你送到一个地方，你要乖乖等他，他才会不生气，才会回来，是不是？”贺语已经哭的麻木了，又不能抗拒常叔的力道，只能顺着他点了点头。

-不，你不知道...他已经对我失望气愤至极...他已经不需要奴隶了。我的主人已经抛弃我了。

贺语跟着他回到车上，呆滞地坐在后座上，垂着头盯着自己的双手，仿佛拒绝思考就感受不到痛一般。“常叔...”贺语想问问主人要把他送去什么地方，贺家？还是奴隶营？或者直接卖掉？他还有一句话想对栾承说，只有一句话，不超过三秒的一句话，还有没有机会当面对他说？

“对了，主人让我把这个给你。”常叔发动了车，平稳地行驶在从庄园到城市中心的路上。因为靠近城郊又是夜深人静，路上没有车，连路灯也少的可怜。贺语整个心都像被浸泡在冷水里，又突然被常叔捞了出来。

贺语愣愣的接过一个小盒子，听到常叔接着说，“家主让你带着反省。哎，小语，有什么事就说出来，家主不是不讲道理的...”

贺语听不到他后面说这什么了，仿佛抓住了黑暗里的一点细碎光亮，黑暗中摸索的行者就毫不犹豫地狂奔过去。他打开盒子，里面安静的躺着一个东西。

是个贞操带。一个前不久他刚亲手挑选回来的、尾端还连着一个硕大肛塞的贞操带。

————————————————  
常叔：我好南。


End file.
